The present invention relates to a motor that has a yoke to which housing members, such as a brush holder member and an end flame, are secured.
A typical motor includes a DC motor, which supplies power to an armature by supply brushes. Such a motor includes a substantially cylindrical yoke. Magnets are secured to the inside of the yoke. A brush holder member and an end flame (housing member) are secured to an opening portion of the yoke. The brush holder member retains supply brushes. The end flame covers the opening portion of the yoke. In such a motor, the brush holder member is secured to the end flame first. The end flame is then secured to the opening portion of the yoke. For example, a threaded bore is formed through a metal plate that is integrally formed (insert mold) with the brush holder member. The end flame is secured to the brush holder member with a screw, which is tightened to the threaded bore through the end flame. The end flame is further secured to the opening portion with a screw. As a result, each brush holder member is secured to the yoke.
However, in the above mentioned motor, many screws are required. Thus, the number of parts and assembling processes are increased, which increases the manufacturing cost of the motor.
Also, in the above mentioned motor, the brush holder member is secured to the end flame first, and the end flame is then secured to the yoke. That is, the brush holder member is secured to the yoke with the end flame. Therefore, displacement of the supply brushes with respect to the magnets, that is, displacement of the supply brushes from a predetermined circumferential position, is likely to increase. This causes variation in the rotational performance of the motor.